<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dead Man Walking by LaughsInHidden</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777525">Dead Man Walking</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsInHidden/pseuds/LaughsInHidden'>LaughsInHidden</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Five Nights at Freddy's, Heathers: The Musical - Murphy &amp; O'Keefe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Gay Sex, Heathers AU, Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Jeremy Bottoms, Jeremy Should Not Drink, M/M, Possibly Underage Sex, Profanity, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Spit As Lube, They're 17, Unprotected Sex, Vincent Johnson - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:21:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,744</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25777525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughsInHidden/pseuds/LaughsInHidden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeremy Fitzgerald has made plenty of mistakes in his life.</p>
<p>This may be a little bigger than that, though.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeremy Fitzgerald/Purple Guy, Jeremy Fitzgerald/Vincent Johnson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dead Man Walking</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this about 2 years ago, and it is some of the best smut I have ever written. So, while I'm not really active in the fandom anymore, I figured I'd post it here. 'Cuz I'm actually kinda proud of it.</p>
<p>Enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div>
  <p>Dead <strike>Girl</strike> Man Walking</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>JereCent (Heathers AU)</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>I know who I’m eating lunch with on Monday.</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    <em>Do you?</em>
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy Fitzgerald was fucked.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And that was putting it nicely. Destroyed, ruined, completely and utterly done for. Doomed. Dead to the most popular girl in high school- and, subsequently, everyone else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy Fitzgerald was a dead man walking.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was his own fault, really. If he hadn’t been so desperate to get the imbecilic dicks off his back, maybe he wouldn’t have met Mrs. Flemming outside of the girls’ bathroom with that forged hall pass. If he hadn’t been so selfish, maybe he would’ve tried harder to keep that note from making it to Felicity. If he hadn’t been so selfless (the irony was not wasted on him), maybe he wouldn’t have stepped in to protect Felicity from the situation he had put her in to begin with.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And then maybe he wouldn’t be walking down the street alone at two in the morning, drunk off his ass and knowing that, on Monday morning, he’d be deleted. Hunted down, stuffed, and mounted on the wall as an example to anyone who might be considering pissing off the demon queen of high school herself, Heather Chandler. Like a moron.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy stumbled slightly as he walked, the copious amounts of alcohol (way passed the legal driving limit, he was certain) still flowing through his system and impairing every function of his body- except his thoughts, apparently, as they were racing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He had thirty hours to live. That’s if he stuck around Sherwood. He could always change his name and hightail it up to somewhere safer. Like Seattle.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy sighed internally. He had no where to get anywhere else. All of his rides were either his parents (hell no) or the people who he would be running from in the first place (fuck no). So. He was stuck. Stuck spending his last thirty hours wandering aimlessly through the streets of Sherwood, Ohio, pondering all of his most recent life choices.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He glanced around at the houses lining the street, porch lights shining through the bleak darkness that accompanied two AM. Everyone was asleep by now, he knew. Everyone who wasn’t at the party, at least. Everyone except the tall, brown haired guy stripping in the window. Woah wait, stripping? Indeed he was, pulling his deep purple tee-shirt over his head and tossing it too the side. The boy looked oddly familiar. And hot. Wait. Hold on there, back up a sec Fitzgerald. Hot? Since when were you so gay? Especially for that new kid, what was his name-</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Vincent?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy paused, his eyes locked on Vincent’s figure as the taller boy got himself ready to settle in for the night. Morning? Whatever, it didn’t matter. What mattered was that Vincent was half naked- oh wait, make that mostly naked. Jeremy watched Vincent undo the clasp of his belt, pulling it loose but not off, before unfastening the button of his jeans. Jeremy found himself strangely disappointed that the window blocked anything below Vincent’s hips as the boy removed his jeans and tossed them in the same general direction as his shirt.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy could only imagine how messy Vincent’s room must’ve been. Being the clean freak he was, this thought would normally bother him. But right now- and maybe this was the alcohol talking- Jeremy Fitzgerald would NOT mind getting a little dirty.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent clicked off the lamp that illuminated the room, casting it into darkness instead and snapping Jeremy back to reality. Jeremy blinked a few times, finding his face warmer than it had been a minute ago- and his pants only <em>slightly</em> tighter. Ok maybe more than slightly. His hand easily found the bulge in his pants, shifting it slightly to ease the mild discomfort it was causing him, his eyes never leaving the darkened window.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Now... there’s an option that I like.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>If he was to die in 30 hours, he might as well go out with a bang.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Literally.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy glanced around, checking to see if anyone else was wondering the streets at two in the morning for some fucking reason. The answer was no- Jeremy was the lone whacko this morning. Good.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The brunet made his way through Vincent’s yard, stumbling only a few times in his drunken state, before he reached Vincent’s window- vaguely wondering why Vincent hadn’t closed the blinds before getting undressed. Not that Jeremy was complaining or anything.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He gripped the bottom lip of the window, giving it a light tug. He frowned when he discovered it was locked. He looked around again, trying to decide what to do. He had no time to knock, and there was no saying Vincent would even let him in if he did. But he had come this far (across a yard was a long way when you were drunk.) and he wasn’t about to give up now. He pulled up on the window, harder this time. He felt something give under the pressure, but not much. He peered through the glass, just making out the window lock with the light of the street lamps. He pulled again, a smile coming to his face as he saw the lock move, the nail holding it to the frame pulling loose. He crouched down below the window, placing his palms against the bottom lip and pushing up with his legs as hard as he could. The aluminum frame was no match for the drunken perseverance of Jeremy Fitzgerald, releasing it’s grip on the nail and allowing the window to jerk open, launching the window lock somewhere in Vincent’s room.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy crawled in through the newly opened (and having just barely avoided being shattered as it hit the top frame) window, shutting it behind him. “Jeremy?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy spun around at the sound of his name, his heart skipping a beat as he met eyes with none other than Vincent Johnson himself. The boy was sitting up in his bed, sheets askew, his blue eyes narrowed with confusion and brown hair loosed from it’s ponytail, falling in messy waves about his shoulders. “What’re you doing in my room?” There was no anger in his voice, only confusion and surprise.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy held up his hand. “Shhhhhhhhhhh.” He whispered, waving said hand around in Vincent’s general direction. “Sorry, but I really had to wake you.” He stated, his words not quite as clear as they should’ve been. Vincent simply raised an eyebrow. “Y’see... Heather Chandler? Yeah that bitch. Well. She says I gotsta go. Soooo. I figured hey, on death row. Gotta have my last meal, right?” Jeremy stepped towards Vincent’s bed, leaning forward to place his palms on the mattress. “So. I have decided.” He paused, lifting his knees up onto the bed, almost falling off in the process but managing to catch himself. “That I.” He crawled forward a little bit. Vincent watched him closely, his eyes widening gradually as he realized what was happening. “Must ride you. Til I break you.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent opened his mouth, as if to say something, but quickly shut it. This happened a few more times as he attempted to form a response. Which, turns out, he didn’t need.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“So shut your mouth.” Jeremy was practically on top of him now, his hands pressing into the bed on either side of Vincent’s hips as brown eyes met blue. “And lose them tight whities.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Vincent could reply, Jeremy had found his place straddling Vincent’s hips. “Uh.. o-okay?” Vincent managed to get out. “But.. why.. why me? Specifically?” Jeremy blinked a few times, then gave Vincent a small smile. “Cuz... you’re beautiful?” Vincent raised a eyebrow at this. “I-I know you say you’re all.. numb inside but..” Jeremy continued before Vincent could disagree. “I.. You can’t be. I just can’t believe that. The world’s unfair, yeah. But.. so what! Let it be. Right now, in here? It’s just you. And me. In here... it can be beautiful.. if you just let it.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent found himself chewing on his lower lip as Jeremy spoke, shyly avoiding eye contact. The boy was so small and innocent... and fucking adorable.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He heard the words come out of his mouth before he could register them in his head.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“That works for me.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No sooner had those words been tossed haphazardly into the space between them did that space diminish to nothing. Vincent’s arm instinctively slid back to support the sudden extra weight as Jeremy’s lips met his with enough force to shove any second thoughts that might have been in either of their heads over the edge and into the lingering abyss of two AM darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His other arm found Jeremy’s waist, his hand resting on the small of the (slightly) younger boy’s back. It wasn’t long before this hand had wormed it’s way under Jeremy’s shirt, untucking it from Jeremy’s pants to gain access to the warm skin underneath. Jeremy jumped slightly at the sudden contact, but Vincent’s hand pressed firmly into his back, holding him in place.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He felt Jeremy’s muscles tense under his fingertips as he flicked his tongue across Jeremy’s lower lip before taking it between his teeth and pulling back, giving it a tug just sharp enough to draw a muffled gasp from the boy. The sound was quiet and simple, but it was enough to raise Vincent’s blood pressure a few points. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing it raised.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent found himself thankful that he had broken from routine this night by going to bed pants-less. The growing bulge in his underwear surely would have made pants uncomfortable. Come to think of it..</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Before Jeremy could even register Vincent’s movement, he found himself flipped onto his back with ease, Vincent hovering only inches above him. His legs hooked instinctively around Vincent’s waist, ankles not quite meeting. Vincent straightened up, chuckling softly at Jeremy’s expression as he unhooked the boy’s legs, setting his feet on the bed before leaning down to peck at the boy’s lips. Jeremy scowled at him as he chuckled- but it only made him cuter, in Vincent’s oh so humble opinion.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent placed small kisses down Jeremy’s neck, moving quickly to the collar of his shirt before pulling him into a sitting position and all but ripping the green button-up from Jeremy’s body. He felt a button hit his chest and bounce onto the bed, but he had no time to think about that as Jeremy proceeded to pull the black tee-shirt that he was wearing under the button up over his head and toss it to the side before grabbing the back of Vincent’s head and pulling him into a kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent wasted no time in returning the kiss, breaking it only to shove Jeremy back down onto the bed with a low growl that surprised even him. He quickly launched an assault on the tender flesh of Jeremy’s neck, nipping aggressively at the hollow under his jaw. Jeremy couldn’t stop the soft gasps escaping his lips- and, if he was honest, he didn’t want to.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The feeling was mutual.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent quickly moved down Jeremy’s body, his teeth catching small patches of skin between them as he trailed kisses along Jeremy’s chest and stomach. Jeremy’s hands fumbled with the button on his jeans, only to be shoved forcefully away as Vincent’s took their place. Vincent grasped the zipper in his teeth, pulling it down forcefully as his slender fingers found the belt loops at either hip. He gave them an aggressive tug downwards, sliding the jeans down a few inches but unable to move further until Jeremy lifted his hips, allowing Vincent to pull down the jeans until they reached his knees. Vincent’s eyes locked on the lump in Jeremy’s underwear, finally released from the confines of his pants. A grin came to his face as he moved back up to give Jeremy a quick kiss, his hand slowly trailing up the boy’s leg.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A shallow gasp emitted from Jeremy as Vincent’s fingers brushed against his crotch through the thin fabric of his underwear. Vincent chuckled softly, pulling his hand away only to have it pressed firmly back. Jeremy gripped his wrist, looking up at him. “Don’t stop. Touch me there.” He murmured softly, not meeting Vincent’s eyes. Vincent leaned down, his face just inches from Jeremy’s. “Sorry, what was that?” He asked, a shit-eating grin clear as day on his face. Jeremy swallowed. “I.. said t-touch me there.” He repeated himself, a little more confidence in his voice as he forced himself to meet Vincent’s gaze.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright.” Vincent slid his fingers around the lowest part of the lump, giving Jeremy’s balls a light squeeze before running his fingers up the length of Jeremy’s hard member. Jeremy gave a shuddering sigh, his eyes closing as Vincent stroked his dick through his underwear. After a few moments, Vincent adjusted his position so he was kneeling between Jeremy’s legs, then leaned down, pressing his lips to the fabric for a moment as his fingers hooked to the waist band of Jeremy’s underwear. He pulled them down, careful to avoid yanking Jeremy’s dick with them, then moved to pull Jeremy’s pants and underwear down the rest of the way.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Suddenly, he paused, looking down between his own legs. Jeremy panted lightly, attempting to catch his breath. “V-Vincent?” He murmured, confused. Vincent didn’t reply, simply scooting further down the bed. After a moment, he spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“The fuck you wearin’ shoes on my bed for.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy blinked, his face growing warmer than it already was- if that were even possible. “S-sorry..” Vincent said nothing, untying the shoes and tossing them to the side. “There. Much better.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>And, as if nothing had happened, Jeremy’s pants and underwear followed suit. With the pesky articles out of the way, Vincent could now occupy his hands with something.. else.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy gasped loudly as Vincent’s hand returned to his dick, rolling the heel of his hand against the head. A soft groan floated from Jeremy’s mouth as Vincent’s fingertip pressed to the very tip. “Already dripping wet, huh Fitzgerald.” Vincent purred, feeling the warm precum that had already emerged.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy suddenly sat up, gripping Vincent’s face in his hands and planting a firm, passionate kiss on his lips. Caught off guard, Vincent hesitated, but only for a moment. Jeremy leaned back, pulling Vincent with him and forcing the taller boy to crawl forward until he once again hovered over him. Only then did he break away. There eyes met as Jeremy spoke.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I don’t have time for small talk, Vincent. I’m a dead man walking, so just shut the fuck up and take me already.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>No more words were spoken as Vincent dove down, capturing Jeremy’s lips in a sloppy kiss. Jeremy’s fingers slipped under the waist band of Vincent’s boxers, yanking them down to allow Vincent’s hard cock to spring free. After an awkward game of ‘where the fuck does your leg end’, the underwear were discarded into the ever growing mess that was Vincent’s bedroom floor.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent’s hand found Jeremy’s dick once more, but this time there was no teasing. He looped his thumb and forefinger around Jeremy’s shaft, just a little below the head, and gripped it firmly. He gave it a few tugs upwards, feeling the skin fold over the rim of Jeremy’s head with every pump. A small smirk came to his face as Jeremy’s moans increased in volume and frequency, his fingers flexing against Vincent’s sheets as his eyes squeezed shut.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Every tiny sound the boy made only increased Vincent’s arousal, a few drops of precum forming on the tip of his own dick. He placed a quick kiss to Jeremy’s partially parted lips before scooting down the bed. He gave Jeremy’s dick one last tug, reveling in the soft moan it drew, before releasing it. He lifted Jeremy’s legs, positioning them so that his knees were bent, the bottoms of his feet against the mattress. Placing one hand on Jeremy’s inner thigh, he found the small patch of skin directly under Jeremy’s dick, pressing lightly and drawing a small gasp from the boy.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>After a moment, Vincent shifted, positioning himself between Jeremy’s legs. Discovering that this position would not quite work, he sighed softly before scooting off the bed. “V-Vinc-“ Jeremy started, but cut off with a squeak as Vincent grabbed his thighs, yanking Jeremy to the edge of the bed and setting the boys calves on his shoulders. “Shhh. Relax.” He purred, taking a hold of his own dick and giving himself some much needed attention. His free hand found Jeremy’s dick once more, rolling his thumb across the head. It didn’t take long for Vincent’s erection to come back- the soft moans Jeremy was releasing helped quite a bit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He leaned forward, placing his hands on the bed as he gazed down at Jeremy. “You ready?” He breathed. Jeremy’s eyes fluttered open, and Vincent could sense his hesitation. “We can sto-“ “No. I’m ready.” Jeremy interrupted. “Fucking rock me, Vincent.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent nodded, leaning down to kiss Jeremy quickly before pulling back. He positioned himself at Jeremy’s entrance, rubbing the head of his dick against it a few times before slowly attempting to push it in. He bit his lip, tilting his head slightly when it wouldn’t go in. “Lil tight there, Fitzgerald.” Jeremy gave him a look. “Well it’s not like I’ve done this before, stupid.” Vincent laughed quietly. “Fair. Hold on.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent pulled away, crouching down. Jeremy bucked his hips with a startled squeak as Vincent spit onto his asshole, the sudden cold startling him. Vincent held back a laugh. “Sorry. Gotta lube ya up somehow.” Jeremy scowled at him. “Coulda warned me first.” He grumbled. “Ok like how? ‘Hey Jere I’m gonna spit in your ass don’t worry about it’?” Vincent shook his head, his finger finding Jeremy’s asshole. Jeremy gasped softly as Vincent inserted his finger slightly, wiggling it around to spread his saliva before pulling it out. He grabbed a tissue from the box by his bed, wiping off his fingertip before repositioning himself.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Alright let’s try this again.” He murmured, rubbing the head of his cock across Jeremy’s entrance a few times again before attempting once more to push it in. A small gasp let Vincent know he was in. “You alright?” Vincent asked quietly, searching Jeremy’s face. “Mhm..” Jeremy breathed, eyes shut tight. “Y-you can move..” Vincent obliged, pushing deeper until Jeremy gasped, his body tensing slightly. “Je-“ “Shhh.” Jeremy cut Vincent off. “Hold on.” Vincent nodded, holding still as Jeremy wiggled a little. After a few moments, Jeremy gave a sharp nod. “Ok.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent pushed again, feeling Jeremy’s muscles tighten slightly around his dick. “Fuck, Jere...” He murmured, chewing his lower lip as he slid completely in. He leaned forward now, his hands finding Jeremy’s and lacing their fingers together. “Ok. I’m gonna move.” Vincent stated. Jeremy nodded.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Slowly, Vincent pulled back before pushing back in, gently thrusting into Jeremy’s tight ass. Soft groans escaped from both of their lips as they moved together, Jeremy’s hands gripping Vincent’s tightly. After a few thrusts, Vincent paused, his heart skipping a beat as Jeremy spoke, his voice barely above a whisper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“V-Vincent.. harder..”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Without a moments hesitation, Vincent obliged, slamming into Jeremy’s ass. Jeremy released a loud groan, his breath hitching as Vincent fucked him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It seemed like only a few moments before Vincent felt the build up start. He could feel himself getting close as his balls slapped against Jeremy’s bare skin. “Jere.. Jere I’m gettin close..” He breathed. Jeremy’s only response was a whimper.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent’s movements quickly became less and less controlled until, with one final thrust, he felt himself release, a gasp falling from Jeremy’s mouth as he felt Vincent cum inside his ass, dick twitching with every wave. After a few moments, the movement stopped.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Heavy breathing was the only sound in the room, neither boy knowing what to say. Slowly, Vincent pulled out. “Oh fuck wow ok.” He muttered, quickly grabbing a tissue from the box and wiping up the cum that had dripped out of Jeremy’s ass. “Don’t be makin a mess on my bed, Jere.” Jeremy gave a breathy laugh, still breathing heavily. “Ah geez it just keeps coming.” Vincent wiped a few more times, then grabbed a fresh tissue and stuck a corner in Jeremy’s ass. “There. Fuckin hell, didn’t know there was that much.” He shook his head, grabbing another tissue and wiping off his dick before climbing back onto the bed. “Alright. Your turn, I guess.”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“W-what?” Jeremy breathed, giving Vincent a confused look through half closed eyes. Vincent chuckled. “Gotta finish you off, don’t I? Can’t just leave you hangin, that’d be rude.” “O-oh.” Jeremy gave a tired smile, allowing Vincent to help him back up the bed. Vincent grabbed another tissue from the box, then took ahold of Jeremy’s dick one more time. His movements soon brought Jeremy to his climax, and the tissue was discarded into the trash can.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Vincent crawled up the bed, flopping down next to an equally exhausted Jeremy. He wiped the back of his hand across his forehead, grimacing slightly at the slickness. They lay in silence for a few moments, side by side, staring at the ceiling, breathing heavily.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, Vincent broke the silence. “You ok?”</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He turned his head to look at Jeremy, awaiting a response he wouldn’t receive. He found himself smiling at Jeremy’s sleeping face, feeling his now slow, even breaths against his shoulder. He closed his eyes, letting the darkness and quiet sounds of Jeremy’s breathing lull him to sleep. But not before Jeremy shifted next to him, and he felt a sudden lack of warmth at his side. He blinked a few times, pulling out of his half-aware state, and looked over to find that Jeremy had rolled over onto his other side and was now facing away from him. Sleepily deciding that this simply would not do, Vincent rolled onto his side, as well, throwing his arm over Jeremy’s sleeping figure. He scooted closer, gently pulling Jeremy into his chest. Jeremy did not resist. Vincent smiled, a yawn escaping him as he nuzzled into Jeremy’s hair before resting his chin on the top of Jeremy’s head and drifting to sleep in the silence of now three am darkness.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Jeremy Fitzgerald may have been a dead man walking. But at least he could make one Vincent Johnson feel alive again.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>